bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity Mage
"A bender of force itself, the Gravity Mage is a destructive one to encounter on the battlefield,". The Gravity Mage is a tower that can change the gravity of certain positions. This can have major effect on bloons, towers, and even the track! The power of gravitational control is a very mighty one, but requires much responsibility. God forbids it falls into the wrong hands... Stats HP: 12. Layer Damage: Progressive. 1 every second. Attack Type: Instead of directly attacking bloons, the Gravity Mage sets up a cylinder of swirly glowing red energy that slowly will pop bloons and make them move slower while within it. They all also seem to get more squished overtime as the higher gravity effects them. Speed will never drop below 20% of the usual, dropping at about 7% every second. Attack Speed: Its constantly in effect, and can be switched like a Mortar target, but placed in his range. Total Range: 0/2 Super Monkey. Cylinder Range/Size: 0/0 Ice Monkey range. Effects every bloon wandering through it. Cost: $750. Of Other Special Note: This tower has 'Secret Abilities'. These do not have a cooldown and are used by the monkey itself whenever possible, not at your command. More like Special Attacks, but it does not tell how or when they work, or even what upgrades unlock them (I will tell you here though). Upgrades Path 1 ''Stronger Magics "A concentration of force even stronger than what we once knew,". Effect: Layer Damage increased to 1 every 0.8 seconds. Slow reduction can now go down to 15% and drops at 8% every second. Cost: $450. Levitate "Can now hover off the ground, or throw bloons into the air in suspension for a while,". ''Unlocks Secret Ability: Orbitals Effect (There's Actually Two): Passive- The Gravity Mage occasionally hovers off the ground, becoming immune to ground-based attacks and melee attacks. This lasts anywhere from 5-12 seconds and occurs every 10-30 seconds after last time ends. Active- Can throw up to 8 bloons into the air and do one of three things to them. He can either, hold them in the air in place for towers to hit, move them to the gravity field and have them slowly pop to death, or move them way back along the track. Each of these have a 1/3 chance of occurring. All last until every bloon is dead, or 4 seconds. The moving them back is instant though. Happens every 10-16 seconds. Cost: $1200. ''Gravitational Flip "I can do more than just INCREASE the gravity...". Effect: Every round, instead of pushing down on bloons, it will slowly send bloons upward. If they escape from the TOP and not the SIDE, they are instant killed. This only happens if two factors lose for them. This one is quite complex. Upon entering, a random number 5-10 is selected. This is the speed in percentage which the bloon increases every second. If they don't escape within 3 seconds, they die simple as that. So if either the progression of increasing speed isn't fast enough, or the bloon wasn't fast enough to begin with... too bad it dies. The end. Cost: $2300. Density Subjection "The worst and most ''crushing death one can experience,". Unlocks Secret Ability: Jupiter Gravity Effect: A random bloon on screen will be consumed in a red aura every 3 seconds. Once that happens, you watch as the bloon slowly begins collapsing in on itself in an instant kill attack for the next 8 seconds. That's not all, the release of energy spreads in a 0/0 Ice Monkey range, popping one layer. This is done through a shockwave that is the inverted color of the bloon itself (On a Red Bloon, the shockwave will be light blue, etc.). Cost: $3000. Path 2 ''Projectile Management "Let me get that for you,". ''Unlocks Secret Ability: Projectile Bomb Effect: Projectiles that pass through his range will get a 20% speed increase, but also lose a bit of accuracy and may pop an originally untargeted bloon. Cost: $400. ''Ring of Antigravity "Can I create a donut around the whatever you called them?". Effect: In the Gravity Mage's range, but not the monkey itself, all towers attack 10% faster due to less a strain on their muscles because of the lower gravity. Projectile speed increased by 35%, but if the attack was thrown from INSIDE the range of the Gravity Mage, it will not get an accuracy reduction. Cost: $900. Gravitational Release "Harboring the energy of the bloons dying under their own weight can allow the strengthening of towers to grow,". ''Unlocks Secret Ability: Projectile Vomit Effect: If a bloon DIES in the gravity cylinder of death thing, a blue shockwave will shoot out of the Gravity Mage to the edge of his range. This will not effect bloons, but will power the bonuses from the last two upgrades further. Its like a reverse Density Subjection. Cost: $1600. ''Donut of Doom "The entire thing becomes a festival of malicious intent!". Ability! Murderous Intent: EVERYTHING (includes towers) in the range of the Gravity Mage, except for himself, go through the effect of the cylinder but TWICE as powerful (i.e, both bloons and towers will take damage when the ability activates). This lasts 5 seconds. Tower attack speed is removed instead of movement speed like bloons. Passive Effect: However, all the bonuses of the previous three upgrades are boosted to 40% increase of projectile speed, and 25% increase of fire rate whenever the ability is not in use. Its YOUR gamble. Cost: $2000. Cooldown: 50 seconds. However, the ability activates itself automatically. So... do you want to keep your towers in there for the bonuses? Or is not worth it in your opinion...? Heh heh heh heh. Appearance Change 0/0: A monkey in a red robe with a yellow V on the top. Has a staff with a blue orb atop it. 1/0: Yellow pattern becomes bright blue, and has a line going straight from the middle. 2/0: Gets a glowing bright blue disk beneath him. Turns purple while Levitate is not in effect. 3/0: Gets an amulet in his right hand that flashes pink while Gravitational Flip is in effect. 4/0: Robe becomes a deep red crimson color, from its prior bright red. Staff orb becomes pure white and sparks. 0/1: Yellow stripes now go down his robe's sleeves. 0/2: Regularly pulses with yellow energy. 0/3: Staff orb becomes pink, and staff rod becomes black. 0/4: The Gravity Mage robes turn black with red stripes during the ability. Secret Abilities Orbitals- If a large rush of bloons approaches him of at least 6, he will take all of them in a 1/0 Ice Monkey radius and have them all circle the Gravity Mage as a shield. Lasts until all bloons die. He cannot take more bloons as long as at least 2 are alive (so he can replenish at 1). Jupiter Gravity- Can make a bubble '''anywhere on the map' that acts like his cylinder, but with the strength of Density Subjection (which is very powerful). It is the size of the normal cylinder, but the shockwaves that move vertically down it faster, and the whole thing is purple instead of red. It lasts 12 seconds. Another one is placed randomly any time later. It has no requirements for use, just randomly appearing. Projectile Bomb- If at least 20 tower projectiles are in range, he will form them into a giant condensed ball made of every sprite that was there, and throw it at the area with the most packed bloons. It will land 2 seconds later. When it impacts, all bloons in a 0/2 Super Monkey radius will take the COMBINED layer damage of all those attacks. (20 darts= 20 damage), etc. An easy way to abuse this is mass Dartling Guns. It does have an internal cooldown of 15 seconds though. Projectile Vomit- If at least 40 projectiles are in his range, he will line them up in a 70 degree arc, and fire them all simultaneously so they spread in a huge wave toward the edge of the map. So while Projectile Bomb is layer damage, this is crowd control... Also easily abusable with Dartlings, with an internal cooldown of 15 seconds as well. Trivia -This is 100% a reference to this one game me and my friends do that's some sort of D&D spin-off. Its called O.V.A, but our main dude refuses to tell me what it stands for. Anyway, in our most recent campaign, my friend Niko (formerly TheBigBoulder on this wiki before he got banned for making the High Monkey), made a character sheet for And the Gravity Mage. He could control the gravity and levitate things. But, he had a '2' in Murderous Intent. So every time he did ANY action with his gravity power, we had to roll to see if he did something in an attempt to kill whoever was related to the effect. During one combat, he made a ring of zero gravity with the quote: "Can I create a donut around the whatever you called thems?". That gave me Ring of Antigravity, and Donut of Doom (with bonus points from the Malicious Intent). Later on, my friend Mitchell wanted to strangle another one of my friends' characters with a spare tire. So And goes in and levitates him twenty-five feet into the air, and because of Murderous Intent, throws him into the ground and breaks both of his legs. That's a main deal of where I got Levitate from. Also, the first two days we started the campaign, he didn't even have a character sheet, and the joke was that his sleeping body levitated behind us everywhere we went. There's just a bit of inspiration from him everywhere. :P A lot of upgrades and their quotes beneath them are actually things he said during the campaign. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers